


you look like a nerd

by packingmagic



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, i already miss them :/, i had this on my google docs and wanted to share it, take me back to the startttttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/packingmagic/pseuds/packingmagic
Summary: nico has a thing for nerds, and marti is one of them.ormarti needs to study!!!!!





	you look like a nerd

**Author's Note:**

> it is short, but i found it on my google docs and wanted to share.
> 
> feel free to comment (i love comments!!)  
> my tumblr is: teamrv. follow me, i need some skam it friends.

**_Mercoledì. 14:50._ **

 

 _“Your sweater makes you look like a nerd, I love it,”_ Niccolò says with a smile. They just had lunch and now, they are laying on Niccolò's bed doing absolutely nothing. _“It makes me a little horny,”_ Martino can't help rolling his eyes, his boyfriend is something else. “I may have something for nerds, I don't know,” Martino rolls his eyes again and smiles. “Nerd and boring, don't forget,” he adds while touching Nico's face. He feels so soft and warm. Marti needs more, so he rests his head in Nico's chest and smiles. Nico moves his arm and hugs him moving Martino’s body closer to him. Marti hugs Niccolò's body with his leg like a koala. They stay in that position for a while. He doesn't know how much. It might have been hours or just minutes. He is too high (on love) to care, it might have been just a few minutes. He doesn't care. Martino feels peaceful and protected. His head is light and his eyes are getting tired each second. Relaxed. He can feel his eyes closing as Nico sings some pop song to him while playing with his hair. 

 

**_16:05._ **

 

“Wanna make out?,” God, Martino needs to study. Maths is his weakest subject and he needs to study hard to pass that shit of a test. However, Niccolò is looking at him with his bright happy green eyes and his soft curls which are everywhere due to their napping for almost half an hour. Martino is human and, above all, weak. He can't say no to this handsome man who is asking if he wanted to make out. 

 

“Just for a while,” He tries not to sound so excited but fails. Nico smiles and leans closer to him placing a kiss on his lips. It's slow and tongueless as they are smiling in each other's mouths. Kissing Nico makes him happy.

 

When Nico cups his face Martino gets crazy. His heart beats faster and he can't help smiling again. He feels as his whole body is being filled with happiness and a warm feeling. He moves closer to Nico and tries to touch him too. He tries to touch Nico's abs. Martino didn't know he liked to touch abs until Nico came into the picture. He loves to touch his firm belly, trace his fingers and draw the lines of the muscles. Martino makes a move and he is sitting on Nico's lap. Kissing him as he has never kissed anyone. He doesn't care about fucking Maths. 

 

Nico starts kissing his neck and Martino tries to hide his smile. He starts kissing softly and slowly. His hands touching Marti's hips, trying to get them under his t-shirt (and sweater). Martino loves the feeling so much, Nico was kissing him as if kissing his neck was art. It was slow and wet. His feet curls up in pure pleasure. He probably has the biggest smile. His hands are everywhere, like, everywhere. Nico's hair, Nico's abs, Nico's thighs. “I love kissing your neck,” says Nico against his neck, he says it quietly as telling his neck a secret. His breath hits Marti's neck and he is getting hard. He can feel his jeans getting a little tighter. They can't have any type of sex. He needs to study.  _ For God's sake! _ But Nico doesn't stop, he kisses his neck softly, like appreciating every inch. Every spot is kissed and licked. He will probably have some hickies and the boys are going to tease him to death (but he doesn't care). Then suddenly, he starts kissing it faster, desperate. God, Martino loves it too much. The kisses are quick and full of tongue kissing his skin. 

“Nì,” breathes Martino out, like trying his best to say two letter. He is breathless. Just by being kissed in the neck.  _ What a nerd. He loves it.  _

“What?,” answers Nico with an innocent voice as if he wasn't eating his neck five seconds ago. “I'm getting hard,” he says a little ashamed. “Do you want to stop?” asks Nico, and Martino doesn't want to stop, they should, but he doesn't want to. And that's what Nico was asking. Isn't it? 

“ _ Never _ .”


End file.
